Two Worlds Helping Each Other
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What happens to the Teen Titans when they are sucked from their dimension into another. Can they make friends with this new dimension's heroes or will they have to fight them. REPOST after 10 years.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this posted for 10 years, but my writing style SUCKED back them. I thought that I'd redo this and a couple of other old stories, so here we go.

I did use an OC in this and the original version was her first apperance. This crossover is based on a dream I had a decade ago and she was in it. Please give this story a chance with her, as I'm NOT removing her.

* * *

Two Worlds Helping Each Other

Chapter One

Even though they had a new member join them today; the Teen Titans of Jump City were relaxing after meeting their new teammate, Cardinal of Gotham City. The 17 year old twin sister to Robin had heard of the Titans' exploits and wanted to help however she could. Raven was meditating in her room; Cyborg was checking his programming for viruses (pretty routine since Beast Boy gave him one with that video game); and Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cardinal were in the gym. Beast Boy was on his special treadmill while the other three were sparring.

"You really think you can beat me now, sis?" Robin asked Cardinal as he tried to leg sweep her.

Cardinal jumped back but just as she landed, green energy was coming at her in disc form. The new team member saw them coming beforehand and so as soon as he feet touched the mat, she pushed off and started flying.  
"Oh man, Cardinal; when did you start flying, I thought you were just in the early stages of learning that?" Robin asked.

"Joker gave me the incentive to fly when he threw me off the top of the clock tower." Cardinal said as she smiled at her brother, but then she was ALMOST caught off guard by Starfire flying right at her, ready to punch, but Cardinal dodged at the last second.

She then flew back to her feet and waited for her brother's attack, but it never came. When Cardinal looked at Robin, she saw him smiling. Starfire then flew down and landed beside the team leader.

"I am impressed Robin's sister; you two seem to have a relationship that I never had with my own sister." Starfire said.

"I've heard of Blackfire." Cardinal said and she just got a confused look. "I'm from Gotham remember."

Just as the twins were about to hug because of their reunion after so long; the tower's alarm sounded and everyone took off to the Ops room. Cardinal flew at a pace to keep up with Starfire, and soon Robin was typing on the keyboard to find the source of the alert.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Plasmus…..he's rampaging through the city and it looks like he's heading for the nuclear power plant." Robin said as he finished typing. "You up for a challenge, Cardinal?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Cardinal said as she gave a smirk that showed her brother she was ready.

"Alright then; Titans GO!" Robin said, and with that they headed out to stop Plasmus.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Near the Jump City Nuclear Plant

The previously mutated Plasmus was closing in on the nuclear plant when suddenly fire surrounded him. The villain….or more so lackey looked around for whatever or WHOever did that. He became enraged when he saw SIX figures standing between him and the plant. The light from the fire hit the figures and Plasmus roared in anger.

The Titans, as Plasmus realized they were, readied themselves for a fight, and the villain stretched himself high enough to get OVER the flames. The six heroes were ready for anything and that's exactly what Plasmus gave them. He sent parts of his body after each Titan and they were in for a fight with those parts.

"Titans split up and take him down." Robin said, and the team did just that.

As the team split up so did the different parts of Plasmus. The first part of the villain caught up with Starfire and she was trying her best to fly ahead of it, but the Plasmus section was just as fast as the Tamaranean was, but she soon turned around and blasted the ooze until it was splattered all over the place.

Not far away, Cyborg was dealing with what looked like an octopus and even his Sonic Cannon wasn't working so he had to see what he could use around him. Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy were close to each other, so they helped watch the other's back. Beast Boy saw what looked like a pincer coming toward him so he turned into an elephant so as not to be caught. Raven stopped levitating and turned to face her own piece of Plasmus. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

The half-demon's power picked up some of the machinery in the area and sent it after the creature, but it did not stop the oozy blob that was after her.

Robin and Cardinal stayed together and they were proving difficult to catch…..together. It was then that something caused the twins to separate…..Robin was grabbed by the arm by a mysterious force.

"Robin!" Cardinal cried after her brother as she heard fighting.

"Get away from the blob, I've got this." Robin said as the fight with the mysterious enemy continued.

Just then, the blob of Plasmus had caught up with her and encased her. The 17 year old fire controller was working as hard as she could to get out of the ooze bubble that had VERY little oxygen in it. Suddenly, Robin came running out of the shadows in time to see Cardinal become encased and all the Plasmus pieces coming together.

"Titans, fall in; we have a problem." Robin shouted throughout the area.

The other four were quickly at his side and that's when Starfire saw one of them was missing. "Where is friend Cardinal?"

"That's the problem, Plasmus has her." Robin said as he pulled out his staff.

"I can blast her free." Cyborg said.

"No; who knows where she is inside of his body; Raven, can your powers free her?"

Rave nodded and turned to the creature that had the new Titan. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven's powers completely covered Plasmus and torn him apart; Cardinal was alright and flew out of her prison.

"Starfire, use your Starbolts, Cyborg Sonic Cannon; Raven and Cardinal…. attack as well." Robin said, hoping that all four of the special abilities of his friends would at least knock Plasmus out.

The four attacks hit all at once, and Plasmus was defeated, and back in his human state. The Titans started to cheer, but their cheers quickly stop as they see that the spot where their powers combined still had the four powers encircling each other. Soon enough, a portal opened up and sucked Plasmus in first, then the powerful energy coming from said portal pulled the Titans in one by one.

Before the portal closed, a figure came out of the shadows. "So, a dimensional rip; this should be…..enlightening." The black and orange clothed figure said and with that stepped through. The portal then closed…taking the Titans, Plasmus, and mysterious figure to who knows where.

TtTtTtTtTtTt

In another dimension; a young group of kids was returning from another mission against the adult villain Ms. Goodwall. The villain was once again trying to put kids on display like they were animals in a zoo, but the young group stopped that.

"Zoo not going through that again." The boy in an aviator's hat said.

Just then he was smacked with a magenta baseball hat. "What did Numbuh 5 tell you about the lame jokes, Numbuh 2?" The African American girl said, glaring at Numbuh 2.

"Hehehehe…soooorry." Numbuh 2 said as he coward before Numbuh 5.

"Relax team…..Numbuh 3, how about you find something on TV." The bald boy with sunglasses and a British accent said to the Asian girl in the green sweater.

"Okay, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 happily said.

"Anything but Rainbow DORKIES, alright." The blonde boy in the orange hoodie with an Australian accent remarked; throwing his hands into the air.

"Come on, Numbuh 4; it's the HAPPIEST show in the world." Numbuh 3 said, trying to convince Numbuh 4 to watch.

"NO WAY, I'm going to my room." Numbuh 4 said and started to walk out, when all of a sudden, the large computer screen in the corner of the room.

"Numbuh 65.3 calling Sector V." The nerdy looking boy on the screen said.

"Go ahead Numbuh 65.3" Numbuh 1 said as the team ran to the computer, knowing this was a mission call.

"Moonbase has intel to the presence of SIX unknown teenagers appearing mysteriously outside of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion. Numbuh 362 wants your sector to investigate." Numbuh 65.3 told the five assembled kids.

"We're on our way." Numbuh 1 said and the transmission was ended. "Kids Next Door; Battle Stations."

With that battle cry; the Kids Next Door headed out to find AND fight these teenagers.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Five Minutes Later

Just outside the gates to a large Mansion, the Titans were starting to come to after they had become unconscious within the rift they were pulled into.

"Oh man, let's not do that power move again." Beast Boy said as he started to get up.

"Agreed, Beast Boy; but now we have to figure out where we wound up." Robin said as the rest of the team started to stand.

"You'll be winding up in the Kids Next Door prison when we're done with you." A British voice said.

All of a sudden; the Titans were hit with a barrage of gumballs, orange juice and ice beams.

_Kids Next Door G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A._

_**G**__umball Utilising __**M**__echanism __**Z**__ings __**O**__verabundance __**O**__f __**K**__andy __**A**__round_

_ Kids Next Door B.A.J.O.O.K.A._

_**B**__lasts __**A**__loft __**J**__uicy __**O**__verfilled __**O**__range __**K**__artons __**A**__mazingly_

_ Kids Next Door F.R.A.P.P.E._

_**F**__reeze __**R**__ay __**A**__lways __**P**__aralyses __**P**__otential __**E**__nemies_

The Titans were dodging or defending against the attacks, and as Cardinal used her fire power to melt the ice beams; Robin saw that their attackers were just KIDS.

"Defend only." Robin said.

"Stop attacking." The British voice said.

The Titans were ready for anything, but then kids just stood there with their weapons ready.

"Why would you attacks us; do you not know that we are the good guys." Starfire said.

"You're cruddy teenagers and we'll stop you." The orange clad boy said.

"From what, dude." Beast Boy asked; a tone in his voice.

"From joining the Delightful Children in their war against US." The British boy said.

"We don't know any Delightful Children; I don't even think we're in our own dimension anymore." Cardinal said.

"You know what; Numbuh 5 believes you." The African American girl said as she lowered her weapons.

This shocked the other kids, but they trusted this Numbuh 5, so they lowered their weapons and the leader of the team in the sunglasses walked forward and right up to Robin.

"If Numbuh 5 believes you then I believe you. I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door." The British boy said as he held out his hand in friendship.

"Robin of the Teen Titans. I'm sure my sister is right; we MUST be in a different dimension." Robin said as he accepted Numbuh 1's hand.

Suddenly, there was a roar of anger and everyone turned around to see what made the sound.

"Looks like we're not the ONLY ones from a different dimension." Raven said.

"Titans, Go." Robin said.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations." Numbuh 1 said, and with that the two teams were ready to attack the huge maroon blob with several green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This is working out better than I would have thought. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

Chapter Two

The strange creature saw the children and wasted NO time in going after them.

"Cardinal, protect the Kids Next Door." Robin said. "The rest of you, let's go."

With that said, the Titans went after the creature and were attacking from every angle. This kept it busy while Cardinal got a fire shield up around her and the five kids.

"We need NO protection." Numbuh 1 said.

"Maybe against YOUR enemies, but Plasmus is from OUR dimension. He doesn't like fire, so I can keep him away from you." Cardinal said as she looked over her shoulder at Numbuh 1.

"Come on, let me at him." The Australian boy said.

"Relax Numbuh 4, I know you're a fighter, but we have to trust these teens. They seem to know how this…..Plasmus fights." Numbuh 1 said.

"Thanks, Numbuh 1." Cardinal said as she turned her attention back to the fight.

It wasn't long before the Titans beat Plasmus, and they came over to the protected kids and Cardinal as she lowered her shield.

"How about we get out of here; I don't want to be around when he wakes up." Cyborg said.

"Let's get to our headquarters; we have a top of the line defense system." The boy wearing the aviator hat and goggles said.

"Excellent idea Numbuh 2; our treehouse isn't far from here." Numbuh 1 said as he walked over to a crazy looking school bus that had a huge rocket on the back.

_Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S._

_**C**__arries __**O**__peratives __**O**__verhead __**L**__uxuriously- __**B**__oasts __**U**__nbeatable __**S**__peed_

"How will that get us ANYWHERE?" Beast Boy said….more like shouted.

"You don't seem to have anything like this in your dimension." Numbuh 1 said.

The Titans shook their heads and the kids loaded into the bus. The teen heroes then headed into the bus as well. The rocket engine turned on after Numbuh 2 messed with the wooden console with some buttons made from clothing buttons.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Inside the Mansion

"So; the snot nosed brats have some teenagers helping them. I'm sure with some…..persuasion; said teens will come to our side." A mysterious figure said from its swivel chair at the heart of the mansion.

"Please give us the chance to bring you one of them, Father." A group of five kids said at the same time.

"I don't….oh very well; but disappoint me THIS time and you will be punished." Father said.

"Oh thank you Father…..is there any one of the six you would prefer?" The children asked.

"I believe the cybernetic one will be the easiest to turn against those teens AND the brats. Have fun, my Delightful Children." Father said.

"As you wish, Father." The Delightful Children said, and with that they took their leave.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Kids Next Door Treehouse

The Titans were impressed….five kids had the run of this entire treehouse and apparently their parents weren't any the wiser. Sure everything seemed to be made from whatever the kids had found, but the technology seemed to work for them.

"I'm surprised that none of your parents know you do this." Raven said.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't share this life with ANY adults." Numbuh 5 said as the two teams were disembarking from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"That was incredible that you could create that fire shield out of nowhere, Cardinal, can you show me more of what you can do?" The Aussie, Numbuh 4, remarked.

"Yea, but with this place being ALL wood, how about we go outside?" Cardinal said, not wanting to burn down her new friend's base of operation.

"Cool." Numbuh 4 said as he took off. "Come on, I'll show you an easy way outside."

"Well, looks like we found the 'Beast Boy' in the Kids Next Door." Cyborg remarked.

"I'm not THAT bad." Beast Boy said as he started to pout.

The Titans busted out laughing and the Kids Next Door did as well.

"Will they be alright out there? I mean that Plasma thing could be watching us right now." Numbuh 3 said, worry in her voice for her teammate and her new friend.

"If anything comes up, Cardinal will be alright." Robin said; confident in his sister.

"So, you guys got any video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, but I doubt you can beat me….bet you've never even heard of our games." Numbuh 2 said, and he headed over to the huge screen TV to turn on the game console.

"I am impressed Numbuh 1; you seem to work well with your base and it all works in harmony." Robin told the leader of the kids.

"If you think this is impressive, you should see our Moonbase." Numbuh 1 said with a smile.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

In front of the house that the massive treehouse base was sprouting from it, Cardinal was putting on quite a show for the young Aussie. She started simple, and even went into a routine from her childhood BEFORE she became a hero. Numbuh 4's jaw dropped as the fire looked to be alive.

"Wooo; what else can you do?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Alright, stand back." Cardinal said.

Numbuh 4 listened to her and moved back. The other dimension fire controller used the fire from her childhood routine and formed several things with it: the KND emblem; the Teen Titans emblem; and the symbols for herself and Robin. To finish things off, the emblems came together and a giant fire bird and its wings were moving flawlessly.

"Wow." Was all Numbuh 4 said as he was STILL in awe.

It was just then that Cardinal let the fire bird disappear and she created fire weapons.

"Get behind me." The Titan said.

Since he didn't bring any weapons, the Kids Next Door operative got behind his new friend. Her instincts were right, as she was sending fireballs right at a giant machine. The fireballs didn't do anything as they hit the machine. Suddenly a whip like tentacle came out of the machine and right for the two heroes.

A fire shield was quick to go up and Cardinal was trying to think of what to do against an enemy she's never faced.

"That thing is pretty undestructable." Numbuh 4 said as he looked out from behind Cardinal.

"Maybe to your tech, Numbuh 4; but let's see what the Titans can do." Cardinal said as she tried to move one hand from the shield, but just as she did, the tentacle came close to the shield so she had to create fireballs to distract the tentacle. "Numbuh 4; I need you to reach into my utility belt's second pocket on the left and pull out the circular object."

Numbuh 4 listened to her and found the object. "Got it….now what?"

"Press the red button; it will call the rest of my team." Cardinal said, and Numbuh 4 quickly found the button and pushed it.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting any help, Numbuh 4." The now seen five children in the cockpit of the machine said and one of the tentacles created a water hose and sprayed it all over the fire shield.

Inside the Treehouse

The Titans were still curious as to how they came to this dimension, but for right now they had a safe place to ponder how to return to Jump City.

"So, you guys were actually named for numbers when you were born, as it is not the case in our dimension?." Starfire asked, knowing that even on Earth that was a weird custom.

"We all have our own names; the numbers are just our operative name. I'm Nigel Uno." Numbuh 1 said.

"Hoagie P Gilligan Jr." Numbuh 2 said.

"Kuki Sanban." Was Numbuh 3's response. "Oh and Numbuh 4's name is Wallabee Beatles."

"Abigail Lincoln….just call me Abby if you do use the real name." Numbuh 5 said.

"As you know, I'm Robin, and you've probably figured out Beast Boy from his comment earlier. The others are Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. The one that went outside with Numbuh 4 is my twin sister, Cardinal." Robin said so that all the introductions were done.

Just then, Robin and Beast Boy's belts started to blink as well as Cyborg's left eye, Raven's cloak clasp and the gems on Starfire's collar and fingerless gloves.

"Well, we must be 'lighting' up your lives." Numbuh 2 said, and was immediately smacked by Numbuh 5.

"Cardinal's in trouble….we've got to go." Robin said.

"Wally's out there too." Numbuh 3 said; grabbing one of her world's weapons, a handheld launcher with what seemed to be teddy bears as ammo.

_Kids Next Door T.H.U.M.P.E.R._

_**T**__eddy __**H**__urling __**U**__ltra __**M**__icrowave __**P**__owered __**E**__jection __**R**__ifle_

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations." Numbuh 1 said.

"Titans, Go." Robin said, and with that the nine heroes (each group in their own way) headed out to help their teammates.

It didn't take long as Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven flew down as the 'advance' team while Robin, Cyborg and the KND exited through the house, but they saw no battle going on; all they saw were Cardinal and Numbuh 4 laying on the ground.

"Oh no." Numbuh 3 cried out as she ran over to the two unconscious heroes.

"Kuki, be careful; we don't know what did this." Robin said, subconsciously using her real name.

"Oh we'll show you." A familiar voice, well five simultaneous voices, to the KND said.

"So, you thought you'd give that machine another go, eh Delightful Children From Down The Lane." Numbuh 1 said.

"This time…..Nigel, we WILL win with the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine." The Delightful Children said.

"Cyborg, see what your Sonic Cannon can do to that think. Starfire, Beast Boy; get Cardinal and Numbuh 4 back inside the treehouse; he rest of us will deal with this thing." Robin said and with that Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy went to work on their assignments.

Once he knew his sister and Numbuh 4 were safe, Robin was ready to fight as a tentacle with a two pronged claw came for him. The boy wonder was able to dodge then started to run up the tentacle. The KND was working hard at distracting the DCFDTL while the super powered heroes went to work at stopping them. What no one saw was happening when a mysterious figure walked up behind Cyborg and tazered him. He fell to the ground and was dragged away.

"It looks like we have our prize, we will be leaving now." The Delightful Children said.

With that, the five child villains and their machine left the heroes alone.

"What did they mean by th…...Cyborg, he's gone." Robin said as he turned to see that everyone was alright, but Cyborg was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to figure out a plan in case the Delightful Children come back." Numbuh 1 said.

"We also need to be there when Wallabee and Cardinal come too." Raven said and with that she headed to the treehouse.

The Kids Next Door and Teen Titans followed Raven's lead and went back inside.

* * *

What plans does the Delightful Children's leader have for Cyborg, and can the KND trust the Titans after what just happened to Numbuh 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Inside the Treehouse

Numbuh 3 was right at Numbuh 4's bedside and Robin was at his sister's bedside.

"How could she let this happen?" Numbuh 3 said; a tone in her voice.

"She didn't mean for it to, Kuki; she's use to the villains back in mine and her hometown; and she just joined us today. Considering she was ambushed by one of your villains, I think she did pretty well. I don't see any cuts or injuries, they may be a little bruised from whatever hit them, but they'll be just fine." Robin said.

"Oh…..my aching head." Numbuh 4 said as he started to move.

"Wally." Numbuh 3 said with her usual happy tone.

"I really hate those five." Numbuh 4 remarked as he sat up.

Robin watched as he sister started to move as well and helped her sit up. "You alright?"

"Yea. You alright Numbuh 4?" Cardinal asked as she looked over to the boy she had protected….well tried to.

"Don't sweat it, Cardinal….I've been through things eleventy billion times worse." Numbuh 4 said as he struggled to sit up.

"Cardinal, the ones that attacked you took Cyborg." Robin said, knowing that she noticed something was wrong.

"What's the plan?" Cardinal said as she glared, thinking about the fact that one of her new friends was captured.

"Right now, we're going to search the city in case the Delightful Children took him to a hiding place so we didn't infiltrate their mansion." Robin said; then looked to Numbuh 1 who only nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Cardinal remarked and with that the Titans and KND got together to set up a search grid.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Inside the Delightful Children's Mansion; Five Minutes Later

It didn't take long for the villainous children to get Cyborg back to their home AND had him strapped to a table with wires attached to him and his CD ROM was open. He was now awake and struggling to get free.

"I'm surprised that a teenager….let alone an entire group of them would join with those brats to fight against me." A mysterious figure said as Cyborg saw a pair of yellow orbs looking his way.

"We're not even from this dimension." Cyborg remarked as he continued to struggle.

"It doesn't matter, teenagers are the same everywhere." The figure said as it came into the light.

"What are you?" Cyborg asked as he noticed that the shadows didn't hide much.

"You are going to bring your little friends to my side of this battle with those Kids Next Door brats." The figure remarked.

"I'll never help a villain." Cyborg retorted.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Children, I think our friend here needs some persuading to join our cause." The figure said.

"Yes, Father." The five children said as they came close to Cyborg and the tallest one held up a CD and placed it into the open drive then closed said drive.

As Cyborg's systems read the disc, he felt his entire program being rewritten. It didn't take long for the program to finish installing and all of Cyborg's blue colored cybernetics changed to a dark purple.

"I am ready so serve you, Father." Cyborg said.

"Very well…" Father said, not even knowing the changed hero's name.

"I am called Cyborg."

"Alright then, Cyborg; you will be on the next mission." Father said, and with that the Delightful Children unstrapped Cyborg, and he didn't try to fight them at all.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Within the City; Three Hours Later

The Kids Next Door had sent out tennis ball surveillance equipment to cover the entire city, and with their various skills, the Titans went to work on foot to find their missing friend. Robin was checking every inch of every alley he found, Cardinal was using a unique ability she has with her fire power to locate Cyborg: trying to pick up on his unique heat signature. Starfire, Raven and Starfire were flying around to get a sky's eye view of the city.

Just as they were getting nowhere, Numbuh 1 had contacted Robin through a P.I.P.E.R. that the KND leader had given to him.

_Kids Next Door P.I.P.E.R._

_**P**__hone __**I**__n __**P**__ipe __**E**__mergency __**R**__adio_

"Robin, your villain that came here with you is in front of Mr. Jelly's candy store; it's not hard to find. We will meet you there." Numbuh 1 said.

"Right; I'll contact the other Titans and we'll find it." Robin said. He then put away the PIPER and pulled out his own team's communicator. "Starfire, locate Mr. Jelly's candy store, and send up a flare once you're there."

"Right, Robin." Starfire said back over the communicator.

It only took a couple of seconds for her to find the spot and after she sent up a flare, it wasn't long before the rest of the Titans were there. Just as they were getting ready to fight Plasmus alone, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. arrived and the KND piled out, ready to help their friends.

"Numbuh 1, can you guys distract Plasmus so we can get our attacks in?" Robin asked.

"Of course; Kids Next Door Battle Stations." Numbuh 1 said, and with that the five young operatives went to work on the plan.

As the kids were distracting the ooze creature with their F.R.A.P.P.E., the Titans saw openings in his defense.

_Kids Next Door F.R.A.P.P.E._

_**F**__reeze __**R**__ay __**A**__lways __**P**__aralyses __**P**__otential __**E**__nemies_

Starfire used her starbolts to go for Plasmus' many eyes as Raven used her dark magic to grab his arms. Beast Boy had transformed into a Pterodactyl and was flying Robin over to the creature so he could get a good shot with his birdarangs. Cardinal had created a fire wall around Plasmus and was keeping it at a strong level so Plasmus couldn't escape. As the young fire controller kept up her part of the fire, and even used her powers to pull flames out to hit the villain, she saw something coming through the flames, and it wasn't long before she recognized the figure.

"Cyborg, you're alright; how did you get away from the Delightful Children." Cardinal said as she kept using her powers, but had happiness in her voice.

"I've been shown a different side of the fence." Cyborg said, and it was then that his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon and he launched it at the KND.

"Numbuh 1, get your team away from battle…near the fire wall; NOW." Cardinal shouted and the kids saw her just as she attacked Cyborg.

"Kids Next Door, you heard Cardinal; move move move." Numbuh 1 said, and with that they headed over to a safe spot.

Cardinal saw that the kids were gathered in an area and she concentrated on moving the fire around them to protect them. She continued to fight Cyborg and was wondering what was going on with him.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Back at The Delightful Children's Mansion

Father was watching the whole thing from cameras that the Adults always have set up around the city. He was pleased with this creature's appearance at just the right time, but he was also curious about it.

"I hope Plasmus' arrival was helpful in luring the Titans out of hiding. I've seen how this world is with their hatred for children; and I must say, I like a man that has power." A mysterious voice said.

"How DARE you come into my mansion; and what happened to my children?" Father asked, then realized that the Delightful Children were SUPPOSE to be guarding the entrance to the mansion.

"Those five brats, they were easy to get past. So, how about we team up to take care of both our little …..problems." The figure said.

"I like you, friend, but I usually make it a point of knowing who I work with." Father said after hearing the figure out.

"Just call me Slade." The figure said as the dim light of the room finally hit him. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with armor on different parts of the suit and belts that showed weapons implying he meant business.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In Front of the Candy Store

Without the KND's distraction, the Titans were getting beat, but they had to continue. It was as they caught sight of their new team member that they were filled with shock as they saw her fighting with Cyborg. She had to let the fire wall and shield fall as she couldn't keep her concentration split between them and fighting Cyborg.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as the Titans caught a quick break in their fight with Plasmus.

"Father must have delightfulized him or something. Normally Cyborg's eyes would be a light blue if that were so, but his circuitry color has changed, instead." Numbuh 1 shouted, always being one to pick up on things like that.

"Oh man, Father recolored Cyborg's circuitry, it's the apocalypse." Beast Boy said as he started freaking out.

"He must have reprogrammed him." Raven said as she dodged an attack from Plasmus.

"KND, get out of here, we can handle this." Robin remarked.

Numbuh 1 didn't argue so he took off toward the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and the rest of his team followed. With the 10 year olds away from the battle, the Titans were able to release all their abilities on Plasmus while Cardinal continued to fight with Cyborg.

At the Mansion

Slade and Father were watching the fight, and Father wanted this ended right now. He wanted to change another of these mysterious teens over to his side.

"Might I suggest the one fighting Cyborg; she's got potential to be an apprentice, and it would take time for the Titans to figure out that she has changed if you send her back for another of them." Slade remarked, watching Father's face and seeing the idea forming.

"You seem to know a lot about these Titans." Father remarked.

"I've been…..studying them." Slade stated.

"Cree, Chad; you heard my new friend, bring me the one fighting our new teen soldier." Father said, and it was then that Slade saw a couple of teenagers come into the room.

"Yes, Father." Cree said as she and the blonde haired boy activated their Battle Ready Armor's foot sole rockets and headed out of the Mansion through the open skylight.

"At least you have someone to order around BESIDES those kids of yours." Slade remarked.

"Yes, my children can be a nuisance at times, but they do have a secret as to how they can be tactical when they need to be." Father remarked.

"Interesting." Slade said.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

The Fight; Five Minutes Later

Plasmus was being worn down, but the Titans were still worried about Cardinal as two new enemies joined in the fight. It was then that Plasmus showed he wasn't out yet and sent his body out to cover the Titans so they couldn't get away or help Cardinal. When the villain was sure the Titans would have some time getting out of the ooze, he went over and did the same thing to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Once the KND and Titans were occupied, Plasmus left and Cyborg was still fighting Cardinal with the help of the two new teens. Cybrog was ready to end this and the two new teens were able to get ahold of Cardinal and keep that hold as she tried to heat the air around her to get them to let go.

Cyborg aimed his right arm at Cardinal and had his sonic cannon activated. The teens figured they had better get out of the way as the cannon fired, and when it hit Cardinal, she was thrown all the way back into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Cyborg, Father wants her taken so she can be turned against her friends." Cree said.

"What about the other teens and the KN Dorks?" The blonde haired boy said.

"Don't worry, Chad, I'm sure Father has a plan for them." Cree said, and with that she took off using the rockets in her suit and Chad did the same thing.

With his orders having been given to him, Cyborg walked over and grabbed Cardinal, then took to the shadows to escape.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Ten Minutes Later

It took time for the Titans and KND to get out of the ooze but when they did, they saw that their teammate was gone and so were Cyborg and the two new teens.

"This is bad." Numbuh 5 said.

"What do you mean, Abby?" Raven asked.

"Father has a special power of his own….he's like your friend." Numbuh 2 said.

"Then if Father wanted her, it can't be good. One thing is bothering me though; he seems to know more about us than he should." Robin remarked.

"Let's get back to the Treehouse and figure out a way to save Cardinal." Numbuh 1 remarked.

"Good….I need a bath." Numbuh 3 remarked as she was making a sick face.

"We'll never get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. out." Numbuh 2 said, frantic as if the vehicle was his baby.

Raven then closed her eyes and focused her mystical powers on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and after the black energy surrounded it; the vehicle was pulled out of the pool of ooze and once it was set down in a clear spot, there was no sign of the left behind villain on the KND vehicle. "It's easy with inanimate objects, but getting it off of ourselves is never easy with my magic."

The Titans and KND then loaded into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and headed out to return to the Treehouse.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Treehouse; Twenty Minutes Later

Everyone had time in the showers, and all the goo that was Plasmus had been washed off. After everyone came back to the main room, the Titans saw Robin's worry.

"You know your sister better than we do, Robin; while we search for her I am sure that she will find a way to get free." Starfire said. "We will also free Cyborg and find a way back to Jump City."

Robin was smiling a bit at his girlfriend's words, so he cheered up and turned to Numbuh 1. "So, Father is a Pryokinetic?"

"Yes; he's also… my uncle." Numbuh 1 said, revealing a secret that he didn't really tell anyone.

"Just goes to show how you can pick your own path." Raven remarked, knowing what it was like to have an evil family member.

The Titans didn't know how to track down their missing friends as before they had bordered the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. they saw two round communicators and knew that they couldn't track their friends.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Basement of a Building

The girl strapped to a medical table was starting to wake up, and once she was fully awake, she knew she was in trouble. The first thing she did was try to use her special powers to burn through the straps and it didn't take long before she was off the medical table and trying to find a way out.

"So….my new friend was right about you; Innovative, tactical, and trained by the best." A maniacal yet educated voice said from the darkness.

"So, you're the one behind the Delightful Children." The girl said.

"Yes, but you see….Cardinal, you and I are alike and I wish to offer an invitation." The voice said.

"If your 'friend' was right about me, then you know you have to kill me before I'd help a villain." Cardinal said.

The disembodied voice sighed. "I guess that mean a fight…..to the death." A figure came out of the shadows. "You get to see what I, Father, am…really made of."

Cardinal had to jump back as flames erupted from around Father. She was then dodging fireballs and those that got too close to her, she redirected and they hit Father. This went on for a while, but soon enough, Cyborg was ready with his sonic cannon to take her out.

"Cyborg, what did Father do to you?" Cardinal asked as she stopped fighting.

"What was necessary my dear." A new voice said.

"I don't believe it….Robin told me you were…." Cardinal said.

"So, your brother has mentioned me, that's good, but I'll be the one to finally have my win." The now revealed figure stated.

"I'll stop you AND Father…Slade." Cardinal said as she was ready to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but between being sick, cleaning my apartment, and working on the collab series that myself and Mala have, well I just couldn't get back to this enough to finish sooner.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Titans and KND were starting to wonder what Father's true plan was, and Robin was getting antsy with worry for Cardinal.

"Isn't there any way to track either of them?" Numbuh 5 asked the Titans.

"If Cyborg's been reprogrammed then we can't track his signal, and both his and Cardinal's communicators were left behind. I hate to say it…but I think we should wait and see if anything happens." Robin stated, letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding since they found Cardinal gone.

"I can do an aerial sweep if you want." Numbuh 2 offered.

"No; Father could use Cyborg to attack you, and I don't want to see any of you kids hurt." Robin said; not wanting to put any more heroes at risk of injury or abduction.

"Robin is correct. Cardinal is a resourceful girl, I mean she did grow up with a wonderful mentor, just look at how Robin thinks. I am confident that she will find a way to get free and return to us." Starfire remarked.

"And if Father does anything to hurt her, you can bet that we'll be ready to get him back for it." Beast Boy added.

"We watch over our friends and we will get them back." Raven remarked.

"As leader of Sector V; I am offering my team's help for your duration here. Anything you need, it's yours." Numbuh 1 stated.

Robin and the rest of the Titans smiled at the five young children before them. Being in a strange dimension and having complete strangers offer this much help was exactly the same thing he and his team would do. "Thank you, Nigel."

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Cardinal was now fighting Slade, and she was trying to remember everything Robin had told her about this mercenary.

"You really think you can do what your brother has been unable to do completely…defeat me." Slade remarked as Cardinal moved to leg sweep him, but he jumped up and gave her a kick to the head.

She was sent into the nearby wall, but came back with a fireball right at Slade's head. The projectile hit, but he was unaffected as it hit his mask only. Slade was ready to end this so he did what he knew would throw this heroine off her game. "I wonder if Robin ever told you about him becoming my apprentice."

She had heard about it; and that was the breaking point as she started fighting out of anger. All of her defenses were down as she tried to defeat this villain, but after five punches Slade saw an opening and that's when he punched her in the stomach and knocked the air from her body. She fell to the floor and was gasping for breath.

"You see; even your 'great' mentor can't train you to not show anger." Slade said, and with that he karate chopped the pressure point on her neck and she was out.

"I'm impressed, Slade." Father remarked. "Now how can we turn her against her friends without them suspecting it?"

"Luckily, Father, I'm always prepared." Slade remarked as he reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a syringe.

Father watched as the mercenary plunged it into Cardinal's neck and figured it had to be something that would help them control her.

"Nanobots; they will give us complete control over her mind and the Titans or their little friends won't suspect a thing." Slade remarked. "I can control the nanobots mentally…..a little addition I made to myself after my last encounter with the Titans."

Father wasn't going to argue with the fact that he now had an inside agent that could deliver the KND right…..into...his…..hands.

"We just have to get them time to settle in and make sure she'll listen to us before sending her back…..and she has to wake up from that chop as well." Slade stated as he stood back up and looked at Cardinal; a grin hidden by his full face mask.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

The KND were using all of their tech to search for any signs of elevated heat levels, but they weren't finding anything, and the Titans were starting to get figity. Numbuh 5 had an idea of how to help them relax, and it would make them laugh as well.

"Why don't we have a milkshake drinking contest?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Dude, you guys make a decent shake?" Beast Boy asked.

"The best in all of the KND." Numbuh 5 said as she headed into the kitchen.

"I'll be the competitor for the Titans." Beast Boy remarked, never being one to turn down a contest when it comes to food.

"So….who's going to compete for you guys?" Robin asked.

"I will." Numbuh 1 said as he stepped forth.

The KND was snickering as they knew a little secret that would help their leader win.

"Why are you all snickering?" Starfire asked.

"Oh nothing." Numbuh 3 remarked.

It was just then that Numbuh 5 came back with two HUGE milkshakes. Each competitor took one. "Alright, first one to finish wins."

Beast Boy and Nigel were ready to start drinking, but they waited for the start of the contest to be announced.

"And….GO." Numbuh 5 remarked.

Beast Boy and Nigel started drinking their shakes, but about a fourth of the way through, Beast Boy stopped and was holding his head. "Brain Freeze!"

"Come on Beast Boy, Nigel's already half way through." Robin said, wanting Beast Boy to win.

"Dude, my brain feels like it's in the ice age right now." Beast Boy said through the pain.

As Beast Boy tried to get over the brain freeze, Nigel continued drinking his shake and within another minute, he was done.

"And Numbuh 1's the winner." Numbuh 5 announced.

The two teams went to their representative in the contest; the Titans were making sure that Beast Boy was alright and the KND was congratulating Numbuh 1.

"So what's your secret Nigel?" Robin asked; knowing something was up.

"I don't get Milkshake headaches." Numbuh 1 remarked; a smile on his face.

"So not fair dude, you knew and still entered the contest." Beast Boy said as he was finally over his pain.

"Just wanted to lighten the mood around here. Numbuh 5 knows that you guys have two teammates missing, but you guys needed a distraction from the worry." Numbuh 5 remarked.

"Thank you Abby." Raven said; having felt the worry coming off of her teammates earlier.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Father's Throne Room; Ten Minutes Later

Cardinal was standing before Father's throne and Slade was standing beside it.

"What are your orders?" Cardinal said, not moving as she stood at attention with her hands behind her back.

"Return to the KND's treehouse; keep those brats under surveillance and when the time is right, take them down." Father said.

"If I may, Father, I think it's better if she brings another of her friends to us, that way we can shift the balance of the KND's allies to us having the more powerful allies." Slade remarked.

"You have more experience with these teenagers, so I will wield to your decision on this matter." Father remarked after thinking for a moment.

"Thank you; so Cardinal, I want you to find the strongest of your teammates that are left and bring them to us." Slade said.

"Yes…..master." Cardinal said, struggling as she got to the word master.

"Go now." Slade said, and she obeyed the order.

"She seemed hesitant…" Father remarked.

"My apprentices always are…..at first." Slade said.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

KND Treehouse; Five Minutes Later

The Titans were still happy from the milkshake contest, but Robin still had his sister in the back of his mind.

"Alright, it's been long enough, if you guys are right about Cardinal, she should have returned by now. We're going to split into teams of two and I will coordinate things from here." Numbuh 1 stated.

"Okay, so one KND member with one Titans; let's figure out our teams." Robin said but just then the treehouse alerted them to someone coming in.

They were about to leave the room to check on the intrusion when suddenly Cardinal came walking into the room and lost consciousness. Starfire flew over to her and caught her, saving her new friend from hitting the floor. Robin was the second of the Titans to get to his sister, and he held her as she came back to the conscious side.

"Cardinal, how did you get away?" Robin asked.

"Father's not a smart as he thinks he is; the moment I saw an opening in our fire fight, I slipped out." Cardinal said.

"I'm surprised the Delightful Children didn't try to chase you." Numbuh 1 said, getting the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Let's just get you some place you can rest." Robin said.

Raven went to help Robin get his sister to a spare room in the treehouse, but as she touched her…something wasn't right. Within the empath's mind, she saw three images, Cardinal struggling in a fight; a shadowed figure with yellow eyes and fire all around him….and finally Slade's mask.

"Are you alright? Beast Boy asked as he noticed Raven was unmoving.

"Yes…..Starfire, can you help Robin get Cardinal to her room? I need to meditate; I didn't realize it was that time of the day." Raven said and with that she headed out to her own room.

"I'll show you to her room, Robin." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Thank you friend Abigail." Starfire said as the young operative lead the way.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Raven's Temporary Room

She couldn't believe what she saw….it was almost the same as when Terra had returned, but that shadowed figure was bothering her. "Could that be Father? And why do I get the same feeling off of Cardinal that I did that time with Terra?"

With that bothering her, she waited for the right time to talk to her team's leader.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Three Hours Later

Raven had to know something, so she found the KND second in command of the sector and asked her the question that was burning in her mind.

"Abby; any chance you guys have footage or images of Father?" Raven asked after she found who she was looking for.  
"Sure, Raven; just follow Numbuh 5." The girl said as she led the hero from another dimension to the main computer and started typing on it. A few seconds later the image she had searched for came up.

Raven's fears had just been confirmed, but why was Slade part of her vision….she had to know, so she went to talk to Cardinal personally. "Thanks Abby, I have all I need." Was all she said before the other dimension hero left the room.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Cardinal's Room

She was looking out the window of her room and there was no emotion on her face. Just then her door opened and Raven flew in…looking for a fight.

"I know what's going on, Cardinal, I don't know how it happened, but I will stop you." Raven said, her hands starting to glow with her dark energy.

"I should have known you'd figure it out; I **will** take you to Slade, and there's nothing you can do….to stop me." Cardinal said as she turned from the window and had a fireball floating above her hand.

Cardinal then took the first attack and the fireball flew past Raven's head as she was able to dodge it, but the ends of her hair were singed a little bit. The half demon sent her dark energy out and encased the fire controller. That didn't stop Cardinal from lashing out without using her hands to create the fire, and Raven's hands were burned. The changed Cardinal then ran out of the room as Raven was clutching her hands.

Raven, once the pain was over with, reached for her Titan communicator. "Titans, Cardinal's working for Slade….do not let her get out of the treehouse."

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Main Room of Treehouse

The Titans communicators activated and Raven's voice came over. "Titans, Cardinal's working for Slade….do not let her get out of the treehouse."

Robin was the first one to spring into action, and it was just then that Cardinal came running into the room. "Cardinal, stop."

The fire controller didn't pay any attention as she was looking for the exit. It was then that Raven came flying into the room. "Slade's somehow teamed up with Father, and they took control of Cardinal."

"Titans, go." Robin said, and the teen heroes started fighting.

"Kids Next Door; battle stations." Numbuh 1 said, and with that the KND was helping the Titans try to stop Cardinal.

"You're fools to think I can be stopped. I will take the Titans to Slade and Father will destroy the KND." Cardinal said as she sent a wave of fire out from the body.

The Titans and KND were pushed back by the fire, but they were not burned by it. Robin had to figure out some way to stop his sister, but just then she was right in front of him. "This victory will be all the sweeter since I'm taking you out first."

"Sis, stop; this isn't you…..whatever Slade's done to you…..fight it." Robin said as he dodged a punch from Cardinal.

"I don't want to; time for all of you to…..pay for his years of pain." Cardinal remarked just as she started to heat up so fast that her body was reacting to something and she passed out.

Robin caught her before she hit the floor and held her close.

"I don't sense Slade or Father in her mind anymore." Raven said as she walked over to her new teammate and touched her.

"If Cardinal's back, then we have a chance, right." Numbuh 4 stated.

"I hate to say it, but I think this fight just got put on a whole different level, Wally. If Slade is involved now…..then we're in trouble." Raven said.

"Why? This Slade doesn't sound so bad." Numbuh 2 remarked.

"Trust me; if Father is your main enemy, then Slade is ours. He's crazy, even came back from the dead at one time." Beast Boy said.

Numbuh 1 thought this through. "Alright, so if we're going to get Cyborg back, we'll have to figure out something."

It was then that Cardinal opened her masked eyes. "What….oh man…..I'm so sorry guys."

"It wasn't you, but any idea how Slade was controlling you?" Robin said, a small smile on his face at first to show his twin that there were no hard feelings.

"I don't know, but I could feel him controlling my mind. How I got free I don't know." Cardinal stated as she stood up.

"Let's figure out a plan and we will recover Cyborg as well." Numbuh 1 said, and the KND cheered along with him.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Father's Headquarters

"How are we going to get the teens now?" Father stated, anger in his voice at the fact that somehow his new ally's plan failed.

"Not to worry…..I was able to implant one last thought in Cardinal's mind, and that will bring us our prize." Slade said. "I have to admit that I was not familiar with Cardinal. The nanobots were unable to withstand the huge rise in her body temperature."

Father was starting to feel a bit of regret forming an alliance with this guy, as he was starting to show signs of having his own agenda.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Treehouse

"Dude, do you remember anything Slade told you?" Beast Boy asked Cardinal.

"I think he wanted me to bring one of you guys back to him and Father." Cardinal said as she looked at the Titans.

"If you returned without one of us….what would happen?" Starfire asked.

"You don't want to know." Cardinal said as she was starting to remember everything.

"There has to be something we can do?" Raven asked.

"What about a trap; you and one other Titan return to Father and Slade, then we all come in while the two of them are distracted and free Cyborg." Numbuh 2 said.

"Wow, Numbuh 2, for once you didn't say something that made Numbuh 5 want to slap you." Numbuh 5 remarked as she smiled at the aviation expert.

"Numbuh 5's right, it is a good plan; I'll contact Moonbase and get blueprints of Father's mansion. By now he would be back there anyway." Numbuh 1 said. "It's better if you teens leave the room. There are HUGE consequences should we be seen helping teenagers."

Robin nodded and the five teenage heroes left the main room and Numbuh 1 made the call.

Beast Boy turns into a green kitten and smiled at his teammates.

"Beast Boy, you're not going to fool anyone with that. A green kitten IS NOT inconspicuous." Robin remarked as he looked at the green skinned hero who then changed back into his human form.

"Do you think our new friends will get in trouble?" Starfire asked.

"The way they talk….only if they get caught helping us, Star." Cardinal said.

"I still can't believe we're working with 10 year olds." Beast boy said.

"Funny, I thought you'd feel right at home with them," Raven said.

"HEY!" cried Beast Boy.

"Quiet." Robin said as he heard the static from the main screen fade and chatter began.

"This is Numbuh 65.3 at Moonbase….oh it's Sector V; did you guys take care of those teens?" The boy with glasses on the screen said.

"Yes; the teens have been taken care of, but we have reason to believe that Father is planning something big for Moonbase. We need the really really detailed schematics of the Delightful Children's mansion." Numbuh 1 said to the boy on the screen.

"At least you guys are making yourselves useful…..sending really really detailed schematics now." Numbuh 65.3 said and it wasn't long before the download bar filled up and disappeared.

"Thank you, Numbuh 65.3." Numbuh 1 said, and with that the screen cut off ending the call. "Alright Titans; it's clear."

"So, when do we go beat the crud out of Father and save Cyborg." Numbuh 4 asked as he punched his right hand with his left.

"How about Raven and I go ahead. You guys make a plan and when we signal you, enact it." Cardinal said.

"Why take Raven with you?" Starfire asked.

"She's the most powerful." Robin said; recalling when the empathy defeated her own demon father.

"Yea, but shouldn't we plan first?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cardinal and Raven could be phase one." The quiet yet chipper Numbuh 3 added as she thought about it.

The KND was shocked but proud of their teammate. "Alright then, good luck girls, we'll be ready whenever you signal us. Stay safe out there." Numbuh 1 said.

"Also signal us if you run into trouble." Robin said, and with that he pulled something out of his belt as he walked up to his sister. "Here you go."

Cardinal accepted her lost communicator then she and Raven headed out to return to Father's mansion.

* * *

Is Father right to be suspicious of Slade now, or is his paranoia just coming forth...

Will Cardinal and Raven be alright, or will the plan backfire. Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Father's Mansion

"But Father…..WE wanted to be the ones to finally destroy Nigel Uno and his pathetic team." The DCFDTL shouted as they talked to Father while Slade was exploring the mansion

"Not to worry, children; once Slade get all the information he can from the Titans, you WILL have your time to shine." Father said.

Just then, the doors to the throne room opened up and Cyborg came walking in carrying a bound and unconscious Raven and Cardinal was walking beside her teammate.

"So, you brought Raven; I do owe her for some….pain she caused me." A voice said, and it made the Delightful Children and Father jump; but not Cyborg and Cardinal.

Slade emerged from the shadows and walked up to the controlled Titans and was smiling behind his mask.

"She put up a good fight, master; but I was finally able to catch her." Cardinal informed her 'master' as he turned to face Father.

"Good work, apprentice…..but I'm afraid I asked for your brother." Slade remarked as he quickly turned and Cardinal just barely dodged a punch.

It was then that Raven's eyes sprung open and she used her powers to free herself and was soon fighting off attacks from Cyborg. Cardinal was fighting her heart out but Father joined the fight, and Slade left out to let the two fire controllers duke it out.

"He underestimated you, teen; but I know how it is with a power you can't really explain to others, they have to see it." Father stated as he started to build up a strong fire around himself.

Cardinal was ready for whatever this C-class villain (well to her anyway) could dish out. While the two fire controllers fought, Raven was using her dark powers to defend against Cyborg….who's fighting style seems to have changed. It was just as the empath put up an energy shield to block her teammate's Sonic Cannon that laughter filled the room.

"I believe you two goodie goodies will be a little more….cooperative…now." Slade said and EVERYONE's attention was turned in his direction.

"NO!" Cardinal said, shock in her voice and on her face.

"And people in my home dimension said I was a monster." Raven remarked. She then moved a hand into her cloak and pressed the emergency button.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

The plan was formed and the two teams were waiting for the signal from their two inside girls. Beast Boy, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were playing a Yipper Squadron video game. Robin was limbering up with some in place martial arts while Starfire was looking out the nearby window. Numbuh 1 was tying up some loose ends in the plan when Numbuh 3 came running in…worried.

"I can't find Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 shouted.

"When was the last time anyone saw him?" Robin asked.

"I saw him about 20 minutes ago; he said he was going to figure out what weapon he was going to take with him." Numbuh 2 said.

"This can't be good." Numbuh 1 said, knowing that they already had their weapons picked out.

Just then, the Titans started blinking again…..this time it was orange instead of red; and the KND were curious.

"Why orange. I know Raven's communicator is linked to her thoughts as she's the closest thing to a telepath we have, but we don't know anything that would relate to the color orange." Robin remarked, curious about the orange himself.

"OH NO….Wally's in trouble, his shirt is orange." Numbuh 3 remarked.

Numbuh 1 sighed. "He's always one to go headstrong into a fight. We go NOW; Kids Next Door, Battle Stations."

"Titans go." Robin said, and with that they were on their way to Father's Mansion.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

"This brat thought he could fight me, I only assume that he is a…friend of yours." Slade remarked as Numbuh 4 struggled to get out of the rope keeping him tied to a chair and the heroines could tell he was gagged as well.

"You let him go…..**now**." Cardinal said; venom in her voice on the last word.

"I'm afraid not my dear, you see, I sent you back to your brother and the other titans as my apprentice, yet you returned a traitor." Slade said.

"YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME. You really think I'd attack my friends willingly on YOUR orders." Cardinal said; her anger starting to heat up the room.

"Ah yes, my nanobots…..I underestimated your body temperature when I used those, but now; it's time to get some information from you AND Raven." Slade said.

The two heroines wondered what he was talking about, but then they heard Cyborg's arm transform into his sonic cannon and he fired it…..knocking the girls out.

Father knew just how to get these teens to talk, and he was going to make them suffer.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Ten Minutes Later

The Titans and KND arrived outside of the mansion inside the KND's vehicle called the S.T.A.N.K.

Kids Next Door STANK

_**S**__uper __**T**__ransforming __**A**__rmored __**N**__eighborhood __**K**__ruiser_

"Alright, everyone knows the plan, so let's get our people out of there." Numbuh 1 said.

There were cheers from everyone, and they split into their groups. The first stage of the plan was for Beast Boy to check the parameter and lead away any guards he might find. Robin and Starfire would go in and search the main part of the mansion while the KND went to the lower levels.

The distraction worked perfectly as a bunch of huge toy soldiers followed the strange green ostrich away from the entrance. That gave the two teams the chance they needed to get into the building and they split at the exact crossroads as was planned with the schematics.

"Good luck, Robin." Numbuh 1 said as he turned to Robin before the two leaders followed their colleagues.

"You too, Nigel. Remember….if you see Slade, DO NOT fight him." Robin said back and after Numbuh 1 nodded, the two heroes went to work on their parts of the plan.

Meanwhile in the Prison Area

Raven cringed as Father hit her with another fireball to get her to reveal any secrets she knew about the KND.

"I told you; I don't know anything." Raven said in between breaths as she was trying to suppress the pain she was in.

"You won't be as lucky as your friend. It's odd really….how could I just touch her to burn her and I become stronger." Father remarked as he looked at Cardinal.

"It doesn't matter; she wouldn't have said anything either." Raven said as she pulled on the shackles that help her against the wall in one of the stone cells.

"I'm sure you'll talk if something were to happen to your little friend over here." Slade said from the next cell.

Raven didn't respond with words but her soul self left her body and wrapped its wings around Numbuh 4 so Slade couldn't hurt the 10 year old. Father was about to blow his top when Slade came into the doorway of Raven's cell. "They're here."

With that said, the mysterious mercenary vanished out of the area and Father turned his attention back to Raven.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Starfire and Robin made their way through the mansion with ease and they had by Beast Boy after he destroyed the guards.

"Robin….I do not like this. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up." Starfire remarked, having learned more about earth sayings.

"Dude, she's right….something smells wrong." Beast Boy added.

"As always, Titans; your senses are impeccable." A familiar voice stated.

"Slade…." Robin started. "Where are our friends?"

"I'm sure they are okay….for now. You know…I'm surprised at the abilities of the young operatives of this dimension. Any one of them would make a decent apprentice." Slade remarked as he came into view.

"You will leave them alone." Starfire said as her starbolts formed around her hands and her eyes were glowing an emerald green.

"If that is your wish….then you'll have to stop me." Slade said and with that he went after the boy wonder.

The two were trading blows when Robin turned his head slightly to look at his teammates. "Follow the plan."

Starfire and Beast Boy were reluctant at first but they listened to their leader and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The four young operatives were working their way toward the dungeons when they were stopped by an army…of robocrabs.

"Well, well well; Nigel and his little friends have come to play." A set of voices said.

"So….you're the last line of defense huh?" Numbuh 5 remarked.

"You all will be in chains like your stupid friend, then the entire KND will fall." The voices said.

"You'll never destroy us; Delightful Children." Numbuh 1 said.

"Let Numbuh 4 go." Numbuh 3 said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, but Father's new friend is having some fun with him." The Delightful Children remarked; smiling at the operatives.

Numbuh 3's expression went from sad to angry and she didn't wait as she went right after the robocrabs with her T.H.U.M.P.A.H.J.U.M.P.P.A.H.

Kids Next Door T.H.U.M.P.A.J.U.M.P.P.U.H.

_**T**__eddy __**H**__urling __**U**__pgraded __**M**__ega-__**P**__azooka __**A**__nd __**J**__umper _

_**U**__pper __**M**__ightily __**P**__ropels __**P**__eople __**U**__p __**H**__igh_

"Oh great….she's on the war path again." Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 3 used her weapon to launch herself up high so she could hit more crabs with her teddy bear ammo.

"She has the right idea though….ATTACK." Numbuh 1 shouted and they went to work on barreling through the robocrabs as the Delightful Children walked away…..laughing.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Five Minutes Later

Father was trying everything to get through Raven's shield around Numbuh 4 but it was no use. The empath had not regained consciousness either, so the KND operative was Father's only chance at the information he wanted. It was just then that groaning was heard coming from the cell on the other side of Raven.

Father felt the other fire controller's body temperature rise, but he wanted to get at the young operative. He kept throwing fireballs at the shield but nothing was happening, in fact, the fireballs never hit…..they were redirected.

"Fight me, Father…..you coward." A familiar and defiant voice said.

"Very well." Father remarked, and he walked over to the other cell that was occupied.

Cardinal was indeed awake, and glaring at the villain. He walked in and undid her shackles, but she didn't wait to start fighting.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Robin and Slade were having their usual 'dance' and the boy wonder was showing the marks from it as they had been fighting with anything and everything they could find lying around the mansion.

"Still as skilled as ever I see." Slade remarked as he dodged a swing from Robin's bo staff.

"When it comes to fighting scum like you, I'm always up for a challenge." Robin stated as he too dodged an attack. "Where's my sister?"

"She's safe…..for now, but I must say that the way fire controllers interact is interesting." Slade answered.

This made Robin fight harder than ever so Slade upped his game as well. The two didn't realize that they had made their way down into the basement of the mansion and Robin soon stopped near an opening as he heard more fighting going on. Slade took the opportunity to grab Robin in a bear hug; the boy wonder was facing the room.

"NOOO." Robin shouted as he saw who was fighting.

"She's a persistent brat, just like her brother. I'm sure Father can take her out….he did have her unconscious, but I guess she woke up." Slade remarked, a smile was on his hidden face.

Robin struggled to get out of Slade's grip, but his position in the bear hug was well enough that the boy wonder couldn't get any leverage or movement to head butt the villain….all he could do was continue to struggle.

Father didn't turn away from the fight, but Cardinal's attention was turned at the sound of her brother's voice. The girl wonder started fighting harder, and it wasn't long before she kicked Father in the head and took off after the man that had her brother captured. She jumped over the pair and before landing kicked Slade in the back. Robin was released and he ran to the cells to check on the others.

"You really think you can fight on my level, brat." Slade said as he dodged a leg swipe from Cardinal.

"I don't have to for long. My friends and my new allies are on their way, and we'll ALL defeat you and Father. We're also getting Cyborg back." Cardinal said as Slade punched at her after landing on his feet from his previous attack dodge.

The punch hit its mark, but Cardinal didn't give up. She continued to fight as the KND and the rest of the Titans came into the room and saw the fight. Robin was still trying to free Raven, but what he didn't know was that Cyborg had come up behind him. Raven's soul self came back to her body and her eyes flew open.

"Behind you!" Raven semi shouted to her teammate.

Robin didn't turn from Raven but he was able to dodge a punch and get Cyborg away from the cells so Raven and Numbuh 4 were safe. Starfire and Beast Boy joined the fight with their reprogrammed friend, and the KND went to free the captives while the Slade was busy fighting Cardinal and Father was out cold.

"This will end, Cardinal. I will defeat the Titans and your brother WILL be my apprentice…again." Slade remarked as Cardinal dodged a kick then back flipped a little ways away.

"NONE OF MY FRIENDS WILL BE YOUR APPRENTICE WHILE I'M ALIVE." Cardinal shouted as she started fighting at a higher level, even more advanced that Robin's.

Slade couldn't keep up and soon was knocked across the room into the stone wall. It was then that Father started to come to and he was closing in on Raven to burn her. Cardinal went over and pulled him away. As she did, the 17 year old fire controller created a couple of fireballs and sent them at Raven's shackles and the fireballs melted the metal, causing Raven to drop to the floor.

"Is Numbuh 4 okay?" Raven asked the people in the young operative's cell as she sat up.

"He's unharmed; thank you Raven." Numbuh 1 answered.

She was soon standing in the cell with the KND and had regained her full strength. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Black energy covered the chains and shackles and they soon released Numbuh 4.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as Numbuh 4 was rubbing his wrists.

"Yea, thanks…ummmm, sorry I followed you and Cardinal. You wouldn't have given up in so easily if they didn't have me."

"It's alright; we Titans protect the innocent AND our friends. We wouldn't have let you get hurt any more than you had been." Raven said.

"So what was that crazy shield around Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 asked.

"It was something I call my soul self. I didn't want Wally hurt by Slade, so I used it to protect him." Raven said.

"Raven, I am glad to see that you are safe." Starfire said as she flew over to the gathered heroes.

"Oh man, this is not going to be good." Beast Boy said as he saw the twins fighting different enemies.

As the KND and three titans continued talking, Robin was really getting hurt by Cyborg, and Father was already getting some burns in on Cardinal. The two fire controllers were going at it in a hard core and either was gaining the upper hand. What no one saw was Slade getting up from where he had landed after Cardinal kicked him into the wall. He went over and was going to end the Titans and KND….he didn't matter about principles of messing around in a different. Plasmus had also appeared and was about to go after Robin.

It was just as Slade pulled out several throwing stars that Cardinal heard the metal clink and she turned around, taking a fireball to the back from Father.

"I've had ENOUGH." Cardinal said and this got everyone's attention.

Cardinal's eyes were in a perfect glare and suddenly her mask fell off, as if whatever was holding it on had burned off. When her eyes were seen, there was nothing but fire in them; they couldn't even see the color of her eyes.

"Oh crap." Father remarked, knowing that Cardinal was now more powerful than he was.

Raven stood in front of her friends and quickly put up a shield, she didn't want any injuries to befall anyone incase Cardinal was no longer in control of her powers. Slade turned around and saw a fire tornado coming right at him….not giving him enough time to dodge it. The mercenary was sucked into the center of the tornado and it never stopped moving.

Cardinal then turned her attention to Plasmus who already had Robin and was starting to suffocate him. She created a wall around the gooey villain and he was starting to dry up, she then kicked in the exact dried out spot where Robin had been fighting for freedom and Plasmus broke apart. Robin fell out and Cardinal was helping him up when Cyborg came up behind them and was about to attack with his sonic cannon when a black energy encased the spot on his chest and pulled the CD drive out. The CD-ROM then flew up surrounded by the black energy and was destroyed.

It didn't take long for Cyborg's purple circuitry to return to its normal blue color. "Thanks Rav." Cyborg said as he looked over to the black shield.

Raven only nodded, and that's when Father was ready to finish this.

"Not this time Father…." Cardinal said as she turned back to Father and all of a sudden pulled all the fire that had been building up around him into herself.

"What…..how?" Father remarked.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY." Cardinal said, and she then punched Father.

He tried to fire up again, but he couldn't, his power was being suppressed. It was then that Cardinal really unleashed her full skillset and took the KND's main villain down after five good attacks. The 17 year old heroine then walked up to the fire tornado and saw that Slade was unconscious. Cardinal let the fire tornado die down and Slade fell to the floor. As she turned to her friends, they saw her eyes, a beautiful blue color. They started to roll back in her head and she almost hit the floor hard, had it not been for her brother's fast reflexes and he caught her.

"Will she be alright?" Numbuh 3 asked as Raven lowered her shield and the young operatives ran to check on one of their new friends.

"She just overdid it with her powers, I've seen that one other time, and she was fine after a good rest." Robin said as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out an extra domino mask and placed it over Cardinal's closed eyes.

"I'll take care of containing Slade and Plasmus; but we do have to figure out a way home." Raven said and with that she used her energy one more time and it placed the two villains from the Titans' dimension and held them within a sphere.

"I am glad that we are all safe now." Starfire said as she was spinning around while flying.

"Guys, before we go any further, I'm sorry." Cyborg said, not knowing how else to apologize.

"It's alright Cy; you weren't yourself." Beast Boy said.

"I guess Cardinal's the fighter with you guys…..like I am with Sector V." Numbuh 4 said.

"She and I trained with the same person, so we both can really let go when we have to." Robin remarked, keeping a close eye on his sister's breathing.

"Let's return to the Treehouse so Cardinal can rest, and I'm sure our technology could be used to check Cyborg out as well." Numbuh 1 said.

The Titans all nodded and the KND led the way back out of the mansion. Father was the only one left in the dungeon area….still unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Three Hours Later

Cardinal was in the Treehouse med bay and Robin was watching over her; while Raven was making sure that Slade or Plasmus couldn't get out of her energy sphere. The rest of the Titans and the KND were in the main room waiting to hear good news about Cardinal.

"Cy; you don't have to keep apologizing." Beast Boy said after Cyborg had apologized for the umpteenth time for what happened.

"I just can't believe that happened." Cyborg remarked.

"Father is always trying to get into our computers and make them his own; so I'm sure he had that program already figured out." Numbuh 1 said.

"At least once that disc came out; there was no trace of the program in your systems." Numbuh 2 said.

"We were very lucky to have you five helping us. Without the schematics your organization had on the mansion, we could not have saved our friends." Starfire remarked.

"Numbuh 5 wishes you guys could stay here, we'd love to have powerful allies like you." The second-in-command of the KND said.

"We have to go home, Abby; but we'll never forget this adventure." Raven said as she came into the room.

"Shouldn't you be closer to your energy thingy?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"The whole treehouse is within my range with my powers if I'm in a different room, so no worries there." Raven answered.

Med Bay

Robin was watching over his sister, and there was movement in her hands, then moaning was heard.

"Did Joker get me again?" The heroine asked.

Robin chuckled a bit. "No, but you really let go against Slade and Father."

"I'm sorry if I had you or any of the others worried." Cardinal said.

"Numbuh 3 was worried after you passed out, but I assured her that you'd be alright." Robin remarked.

"Well, let's go meet up with everyone, I'm sure the rest of the Titans want to get home as much as I do…not that I won't miss the KND though." Cardinal said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Robin nodded and soon enough the twins headed out to meet up with their friends.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Main Room

The two teams had split into groups to do whatever or just talk, and it wasn't long before Beast Boy's special hearing picked up two different sets of footsteps.

"Hey guys, did I miss much?" One voice asked and Starfire was flying in its direction very quickly.

"Cardinal, you are alright?" Starfire asked as she was hugging Cardinal tight.

"Yes, Starfire, I am…but I won't be for much longer. I think you're boundless confidence is a little too much." Cardinal said.

"But how…" Starfire asked as she released the hug.

"Think about who trained me. I didn't head to Jump City without reading up on ALL of the Titans. Speaking of home, any ideas how we're getting back there." Cardinal stated.

"Can't you just go back the way you came?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"The rift is sure to be closed….wait, how'd it form?" Cyborg said.

"It was after you, Cardinal, Starfire AND Raven combined your powers and attacks." Robin said, thinking about the fight with Plasmus that had started this whole adventure.

"Before you leave, I as Sector V's leader wish to make you all honorary members of our Sector." Numbuh 1 said as he walked over to the Titans.

He then held out a bunch of medals; Robin took them and smiled. "Thank you; and I don't know if it would work across dimensions, but should we ever meet up again, then this will help you stay in contact with us."

Numbuh 1 reached up to Robin's now outreached hand and took a communicator.

"Keep the people of your dimension safe, Robin…and that goes for all you Titans." Numbuh 1 said.

"Hey, Cardinal….if you have a future encounter with your enemy, give him a good whomping for me." Numbuh 4 remarked.

"No worries there, Numbuh 4." Cardinal remarked.

"Be careful in all of your fights, guys." Numbuh 3 said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry kiddo; we're tough, and we survived Slade didn't we." Cyborg said.

Numbuh 3 perked up and was smiling the biggest smile ever.

"Hope Father doesn't cause any trouble any time soon…we can't protect you from our dimension." Beast Boy remarked; a grin on his face.

"There are plenty of other adult villains out there that are trying to force things on kids, so we'll have our hands full with them." Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey, Cyborg; I'd double check my systems if I were you when I got home." Numbuh 2 informed the hero.

"Yea; my systems scanner is set up with my programming, but if your stuff is as good as your battling skills, then I'm sure I'll have a clean bill of health." Cyborg said.

"Alright, can we just get home?" Raven said; a bit of weakness in her voice.

"Titans, attack." Robin said.

With that, the four that had activated the rift before stood facing each other and used the attack they did to fight off Plasmus at the power plant. The attacks met in the center of where they are standing. Soon enough the same reaction happened as the first time that pulled the Titans into this dimension and a powerful suction started pulling the Titans.

"Goodbye Kids Next Door….maybe we will meet up again." Robin said, and soon enough Starfire was pulled in followed by Slade and Plasmus as Raven got them close enough to the rift.

"I hope so, Teen Titans." Numbuh 1 said as he smiled at the teens.

Soon Robin and Raven were pulled in followed by Cyborg. Cardinal only grinned at the kids and created a small fire bird and sent it around Numbuh 4.

As he smiled back at her, Cardinal and Beast Boy were pulled in. The rift closed, and the KND were alone in their treehouse. Just as Numbuh 3 started to cry, the main computer once again sounded, and the five operatives were drawn to it.

"This is a DIRECT order from the Supreme Leader; Sector V is to stop Stickybeard and his candy pirates from stealing all the candy from the KND candy vault in your area." The red haired girl on the screen said.

"We're on it, Numbuh 86. Kids Next Door, Battle Station." Numbuh 1 said and with that the five young operatives and protectors of children's rights left to battle the candy pirates.

TtKNDTtKNDTtKND

Twenty Minutes Later

The Titans were all six lying on the ground and the villains were not far from them. Beast Boy was the first one to wake up and as he sat up, the others started to wake up. As soon as Raven had her senses about her she turned to recapture Slade and Plasmus, but she didn't have time to focus on her powers as Slade threw down a few smoke pellets and the two villains vanished.

"We'll meet again….." Raven remarked, but then she turned to her friends.

"He got away?" Robin asked as he looked at Raven; having heard what she said.

"Just as he saw I was awake…I'm sorry." Robin remarked.

"It's alright; like you said, we'll be seeing Slade again." Cardinal remarked.

"So are we really back in our dimension?" Starfire asked.

"Do you see anything that resembles our dimension?" Beast Boy remarked.

It was then that Robin and Cardinal were smiling. "Check out the water, BB." Cyborg remarked as he saw what the twins saw.

Beast Boy turned and was smiling as big as the twins were. There, not far from shore, was an island with a giant T shaped building.

"How did you know that our combined attacks would work?" Raven asked.

"Well if they were the reason we went to the Kids Next Door's dimension, then the same frequency of attacks would reverse the affect." Robin answered.

"Let's get home guys, I don't know about you all but I'm wiped out." Cardinal remarked.

"After the way you took down Slade, Father AND Plasmus, I'm surprised you're even standing right now." Cyborg remarked.

"You should have seen me back in my hometown." Cardinal said. "Remember, Numbuh 2 said you needed to double check your systems when we got home."

It was just then that Robin's communicator activated, and he checked it. "It will have to wait just a bit, looks like Red X is back at it."

"I think I'll leave that one to you, Robin…..I'm still getting gunk out of my hair after fighting YOU while you were in that suit." Beast Boy said.

"BB's right; you're really the only one that can fight him." Cyborg remarked.

"Alright, why don't you all head back to Titans Tower and I'll take care of X. It's been a long day and you all need to rest." Robin ordered.

"I've seen your files about Red X, I'm coming with you." Cardinal remarked, a smile on her face.

"You'll just follow me if I say no…..won't you?" Robin asked his sister.

"You know me so well." Cardinal answered.

"Just like Robin." Raven said; a small smile on her lips.

"Can't help it." Cardinal said, giving a smirk.

With that, the twin wonders went to fight Red X, and the rest of the Titans headed back to their home for a good rest.

* * *

So, looks like the Titans and KND are getting back to their usual lives.

Question: Got two more rewrites to do, but should I try to get the sequel to this off the ground?


End file.
